<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy Quest by ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156449">Fantasy Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck/pseuds/ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck'>ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies are named after music, F/M, GutsMan is a SUPER DUMBASS, Meddy and AquaMan are best friends, MegaMan is a bit of a dumbass, Out of Character, ProtoMan is and asshole, Roll likes MegaMan, Special Abilities, Tags Are Fun, some horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck/pseuds/ThirdRateDuellistWithAFourthRateDeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sword in the stone. Pulling out the sword is said to give a Net-Navi ultimate power, but what if the sword fell into the wrong hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rockman.EXE | MegaMan.EXE/Roll.EXE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally going to make this a comic, but I was too lazy! I already had a lot of left over characters (Which I posted Bio's for on DA) So I dumped them here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Netto Hikari looked at his blank P.E.T, a loading bar stood in the foreground of this device. At the top of the bar it said, "Loading customized Navi 30 minutes..." Thirty minutes? That's like sixty seconds repeated three times! Netto thought to himself, how many things did Yuuichiro cram into this Navi? The brown haired boy stood up and removed his bandanna, the bed looked extra comfy right now and sleep sounded extra tantalizing. Sleep time. Forty minutes passed by and a blue Navi sat in the sleeping boy's P.E.T, this was his Net-Op? The sky wasn't even dark and this guy had fallen asleep, the blue Navi called out without hesitation, "HEY! WAKE UP," Netto jumped up and ran towards his P.E.T, utterly astonished. He picked up the device with shaky hands, "A-are you my new Net-Navi?" He asked weakly, the blue Navi let out an long sigh then chuckled a tiny bit, </p>
<p>
 "What does it look like?" He held out his arms, like shrugging but without moving your shoulders, Netto put on his bandanna and mouthed 'Oh' the shaking ceased meaning the young boy could speak clearly, "So, what's your name?" He asked pointing at his new and improved Net-Navi. The Navi put a smile on his face, "I'm RockMan, and you must be Netto!" He held out his hand, as if asking his Net-Op to shake it,</p>
<p>"RockMan, I can't shake your hand," Netto replied. The two were laughing for a while, when the P.E.T beeped. RockMan double tapped a small flat box that appeared, an E-mail screen came up , "You have an E-Mail from someone named Meiru, she's asking you to me-" The blue Navi was interrupted by his Net-Op picking up the P.E.T and running out of the door, "Okay then, she says that Dex wants to Net-Battle you. I presume you three are friends?" RockMan asked, Netto nodded. The boy had already predicted where Dex (Or Dekao, his proper name) Was going to be. Meiru and Dex were in the arcade, because of course they were. The brown haired boy approached the two, "Listen, Dex, I get it! You beat me over fifty times, but this time I've got a new customised Net-Navi," Netto held up his P.E.T and RockMan was standing there, waving, "My name is RockMan, Net-Navi of Netto Hikari! And you are?" The large boy couldn't contain his laughter after seeing this pathetic excuse of a Navi, "Ha! He looks like a wimp," Dex laughed, pointing a finger at the blue clad Navi, </p>
<p> "I will shove my boot down your throat," RockMan smiled, Dex took a step back, "Anyway, when are we Net-Battling?" The green shirted kid held up his red P.E.T, Netto with all the confidence of shark chasing fish plugged in his Net-Navi. The two fighter's appeared in the arcade's Battle Dome, Dex's Navi being gorilla like in shape, however being almost completely robotic. GutsMan.</p>
<p>The battle started, RockMan charged towards GutsMan. The robotic gorilla Navi used his fist to uppercut RockMan, then he punched him in the stomach. This sent the blue Navi flying into the wall, data flew off the wall before turning into rocks. The rocks were all together, small holes littered the pile. RockMan tried to push himself out of the hole he created on the wall, then BAM! GutsMan detached one of his fists and sent it towards RockMan. Eventually, the injured Navi dislodged himself from the wall. The fist chased RockMan, "Netto, I need a Battle-Chip!" He shouted, his Net-Op responded in kind with a Flame Sword*. Since it was an Asterisk Chip the damage it did was low, after all Asterisk Chips could connect to all Chips. The Flame Sword manifested, replacing RockMan's hand. The fist changed it's course and hit the sword until it shattered, then it focused back on RockMan. The Navi barley dodged the fist, but he made it seem like he was hit; He had hopes that GutsMan would return the fist. He did. The giant Navi screamed when the fist reattached itself, "It burns!" He screamed, RockMan raised one of his eyebrows. Dex's Navi shook off the pain and started to chase RockMan.</p>
<p>
The blue Navi was quick and lured GutsMan to the pile of rocks, he made a circle with his hand and spread it out like a fan and used both of his hands to hold up six fingers. Netto wondered what this meant until it hit him: A circle like a Mini-Bomb, furthermore the fan-like hand represented an explosion and six fingers. He slotted in six Mini-Bomb A's, this allowed the chips to connect and be sent all at once. RockMan received three in each hand, one handful was used to create smoke. In the confusion: RockMan stuck is index and middle finger into GutsMan's eyes, while the hulking Navi was disoriented RockMan pushed the button on top of the three other Mini-bombs and hid them between the rocks. They'd blow up in five seconds, and they did so! GutsMan was sent flying backwards, "LET'S FINISH THIS! NETTO!" RockMan received a  Cyber-Sword B, the only B Netto had in his arsenal, and he stabbed GutsMan through the stomach. RockMan smirked, "We're done here," He muttered, the entire time Meiru's Navi was watching. She was wearing the same body suit as RockMan's, but pink and without the cyan lines down the side, the arms of the suit were black, she wore long gloves with golden rings at the end of them (Same for her boots), her waist was a slightly darker pink, her legs had black parts then going into pink and her helmet was also pink with two antenna with long blonde hair. This Navi's name? Roll.</p>
<p>
She walked up to the two Navi's, a smug smile plastered across her face, "Well, would you look at that? You lost your winning streak, GutsMan," She stood next to RockMan, "Well... I guess your name's GutsMan?" Rock asked, pointing at Dex's Navi, "And who are you?" Roll took a step back, she crossed her arms, "And why should I tell you? For all I know you could be yet another creep, like GutsMan," She looked away from both of them, </p>
<p> "C-creep!? You must've got me confused with someone else!" RockMan held up his hands, Roll looked towards him... And began to laugh, </p>
<p>
"You're getting really defensive, huh?" She asked, GutsMan sighed and logged out, "Okay, now he's gone! I'm Roll, nice to meet you," She held out her hand, and RockMan shook it. He looked around, "Say, what was that all about?" He asked, the pink Navi sighed,</p>
<p>"Well... GutsMan get's really mad when I act like a decent human being, apparently I'm only allowed to be kind to him," She explained, "He was already injured so I decide-"</p>
<p>
"So you decided not to hurt him, I understand," RockMan smiled, the two Navi's plugged out. Netto stood, pure shock on his face, he didn't expect his Navi to win a fight against one of the toughest Navi's he knew. The brown haired boy jumped with joy, singing RockMan's praises, "YOU DID IT, ROCKMAN, YOU'RE... YOU'RE MUCH MORE THAN JUST 'ROCKMAN' YOU'RE A MEGAMAN!" Netto shouted, giggling, "You did it, you did it, you did it," He chanted. RockMan decided to ignore the chanting, "Anyway, Roll you said your name was?" Rock asked, Roll nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Ro-"</p>
<p>
"RockMan is your name, unlike you I pay attention to greetings," The blonde Navi responded, smugly. RockMan chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>AC/DC town was once called Akihara Town, until someone spray painted the name 'AC/DC' onto the town sign... Either the vandal was thinking of the rock band or Alternating Current and Direct Current. People have their own theories. However, in the final area of Akihara's net lay a mysterious gate. The gate to the dark underbelly of the Net: The Undernet, crime rates were high there. The Undernet had it's own law enforcement, until the police got just as corrupt as the populace! Crime ran free for a while until... One day Officials (The ones that are above the police.) Stormed the place, and arrested the most notorious criminals. Undernet population went from thousands to 200 people... Ten people lived in area 5 of the Undernet. All of them with peculiar names. </p>
<p>
We Didn't Start The Fire: A fire wielding Navi, his ability is to absorb fire: when enough fire is absorbed he turns into a giant flame monster. If enough weight is added, he'll sink into the ground. He is weak and cannot keep up in battle. The rest of the Navi's never revealed their ability, "I'm gonna go out," We Didn't Start The Fire (Fire Starter, for short) Announced, "Today is the day where I get revenge on the surface net..." He continued, "That's a suicide mission, especially with your shitty ability," A Navi with long black hair and grey and red armour replied. The group of Navi's focused their attention to the soon to be argument, "If one Officer or, god forbid, Official sees you: You're fuckin dead," The Navi had a five for a Navi symbol, it started to countdown, "So stay put, or my ability will go off," Everyone was silent, Fire Starter sat down. The strange Navi's symbol stopped at one and went back up to five, "If you want to kill yourself, I'll join you," He muttered. Another Navi put his hand on the other's shoulder, This Navi was wearing wavy green armour, a pointed grey helmet (Still wavy), Orange visor and he was wearing a grey jumpsuit under the armour, "Listen, you're not gonna get through to him! Tell ya what: I'll recover this bitches body when he dies, hehehe!" The wavy Navi chuckled, "Fine, I'll let him go..." The black haired Navi replied, "Fire Starter! Roundabout shall go with you, okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine by me!" Fire Starter responded, his orange armour being consumed by flames, "I'll put up a fire shield to protect us from the Net-Police," The two walked off and exited the area. This left eight other Navi's, "Hmph, might as well get rid of the pointless cannon fodder," he flicked his hair from his eye, the two Navi's who left were as good as dead. The surface net was swarming with potential police officers, "That fire shied is drawing too much attention to us, put it down," Roundabout (The wavy Navi) nudged Fire Starter, "But our designs ar-"</p>
<p>"They'll just think we're regular customised Navi's, put the shield down," The wavy Navi explained, Fire Starter obliged and put down the shield, revealing his glimmering orange armour "So... Let's.... Let's flood the town..." The orange clad Navi nudged the green one, "Near Densan city is Okuden Valley, which has a dam! Break that bad boy apart and the city is ruined, so let's find that network," Fire Starter chuckled, his excitement generated sparks from his body, "Well it's network portal is north from here, but you need I.D. So we have two options: Use <em>him<em> to bring us to the dam so we can go into its network or we can beat up the Navi's who ask for I.D," Roundabout held up two fingers. Fire Starter thought for a second, which one? Well using <em>that guy<em> would be easier, but he was a pain in the ass to work with, but the second option is easier but dangerous, "We'll go with the second option, okay?" Fire Starter and Roundabout walked to the area portal.</em></em></em></em></p>
<p>Netto, Dex and Meiru were walking home, "So yeah and he ate the entire can!" Dex said,</p>
<p>
"He ate a can of worms?" Netto asked, Dex nodded. The three arrived back in AC/DC, their houses relatively close to each other. RockMan appeared in Netto's HP, "So what shall we do?" He asked Netto,</p>
<p>"Just explore? You're new so it's good to learn the ins and outs of the network," Netto replied, taking off his bandanna, "And virus busting is also fun!" He added. The boy opened the Chip Tray and put in eight chips, then he put some in a special slot: The sub slot for Battle-Chips being put in reserve, so a Net-Navi doesn't need it's operator to provide weapons for a while. RockMan walked out of the HP exit portal, he was met with the blue and green landscapes if AC/DC area 1. It was large, RockMan had a lot of exploring to do. The blue Navi walked around the area for a while, when he encountered sixviruses. They were weal, Mettaur viruses, RockMan got out his RockBuster, "Target, fire!" He shot his gun that hit three of the six viruses, "Target, fire," Another blast of purple, two viruses dodged while one was destroyed, RockMan let out a sigh, "Target, fire..." One virus was destroyed... The other dodged, "TARGET, FIRE!" Every virus was gone. The blue Navi retracted his basic weapon and muttered something, "What was that whole 'Target, fire' thing for?" Netto asked,</p>
<p>"Helps me concentrate when facing quick opponents, I used it during my combat testing," The ticked off Navi replied, "Those viruses were quicker than I thought," He continued, the data of the destroyed viruses turned into several gold, thick discs. These discs had a green Z on the front, "What's this?" RockMan asked as he picked up the five gold coins, they had the number twenty on them meaning together there was one hundred, "It's Zenny, basically the worlds new currency," Rock's Net-Op explained. In area 4 of AC/DC Roundabout and Fire Starter stood, discussing their plan of action, "We should strike at midnight, so no-one can stop us," Roundabout said, he seemed to be holding something... But nothing seemed to be there. The absolute tightness of the wavy Navi's grip, it was obvious that he was holding something, "You're going to 'accidently' enter the dam network, make sure to look around for camera's, alright?" Fire Starter nodded and walked inside the area portal.</p>
<p>Security Navi's approached Fire Starter, "Can we see some I.D, please?" One of the asked, Fire Starter looked around "Well?" The security Navi asked again, Fire Starter caught a glimpse of one camera, "Oh would you look at that! This isn't my friends HP haha!" The orange Navi took a step back and exited the area portal. Roundabout was waiting for Fire Starter, and he returned, "Okay so, I caught a glimpse of ONE camera," He laughed, "We take that one out and we shall show those human pieces of shit who's boss!" The small pieces of laughter erupted into maniacal laughter, the two nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, in the deepest fires of the Undernet the same group of eight Navi's stood. Laughing and drinking coffee, "Ha! If they come back alive I'll eat my hat!" A Navi laughed he was wearing a blue suit, a black hat and he had a star pattern all over him (His boots were the same colour as his hat). The group roared with laughter,</p>
<p>"We're back! We're gonna flood the town at midnight," Fire Starter and Roundabout walked up to the group, everyone went silent. How did the not die? The blue star Navi sighed, "OH GODDAMMIT!" He shouted, taking off his hat, "Almost everything I say gets thrown right back in my face," The star Navi began to chew the brim of his hat, "Looks like we're gonna accomplish more in a night than you could in a year!" The wavy Navi laughed, the Navi with a five rolled his eyes, "You'd better hope to Gregar that you die, if you fail! Because if you return empty handed-" The star pattern Navi put his hand on the black haired one's shoulder, "Hey calm down, I have high hopes for them," He took another bite from his hat. A normal Navi in the back laughed, everyone turned to face him, "Are you sure their gonna come back at all, you two?" He asked, "Hell, they might be arrested!" Suddenly the Normal Navi gained a wound in his stomach, Roundabout walked up to him. As the wavy Navi approached more wounds appeared as he seemed to be throwing something.</p>
<p>Soon enough, midnight stuck. Netto was staying up, all ready for the final day of term, "Netto Hikari! Go to sleep," RockMan ordered, Netto paused the game he was playing, "Net-" Suddenly, the P.E.T was plugged into the PC with and the volume was off. The brown haired boy smiled smugly and un-paused his game. RockMan let out a heavy sigh, "You know what? I'm not his dad," He mumbled as he walked over to the area portal. The blue Navi went all the way to area 4, area 5 was blocked off so that severely limited his options for fun. On the way he bough an HP memory (An HP memory raises a Navi's Stamina and persistence in battle), so that was good... RockMan was the only one in the area apart from two other Navi's, a Navi wearing orange armour and one wearing green armour that looked wavy, "So are we gonna enter?" The orange one asked,</p>
<p>
"Yes, let's go," The green one replied, both of them unaware of RockMan's presence. The two strange Navi's walked into the area portal, RockMan being suspicious of the two followed them a few seconds later (As not to bring unwanted attention). The blue Navi found himself in a strange orange area, a sign next to him read, "Okuden Valley Dam Area. Please present I.D to guard Navi's!" But there were no guard Navi's. RockMan walked around the barren area, then he saw the two Navi's he saw before messing with the main computer for the dam. He kept low, as they could've been repairmen, "Okay so ten minutes?" The wavy green one asked,</p>
<p>"Yep! Start the timer, so we can can get out of here!" The orange one replied, the green one nodded and started the timer. The two strange Navi's encountered RockMan, "Do you two tell me what you were doing to the central computer?" He asked sternly, he soon put two and two together: The bizarre lack of security Navi's or programs and them not showing any form of I.D, "If you work here, why don't you show me your I.D's?" His hand formed into his RockBuster when the two Navi's panicked, "This should only take a few seconds!" The orange one shot a flame tower out of his hands, the green one pulled him back. The two Navi's stood up straight, "I suppose we should tell you our names and goal before you die, I'm Roundabout and that's We didn't Start the Fire," The green one explained, "Or, quite simply, Fire Starter and we're going to flood th-" suddenly Roundabout was shot by RockMan's RockBuster, "I've heard enough, take this!" He charged up his shot and shot Fire Starter who responded in kind... With another flame tower, RockMan was sent flying back. He was almost fell into the abyss below the area.</p>
<p>
Roundabout seemed to be holding multiple invisible objects, "You're a waste," He threw them towards RockMan, who was getting up, the blue Navi gained five wounds. A clattering sound could be heard from the ground, "Goodbye!" Roundabout charged towards his wounded opponent, pushing him into the abyss below everyone. Fire Starter smiled, "Looks like we're finally gonna get on the bosses good side!" He giggled. Meanwhile, RockMan held onto one of the many handles on the underside of the large area (So Navi's can save themselves if they ever fell while working). He grabbed onto one of the side handles that littered the area, "just climb up slowly," He whispered before retracting as soon as he heard footsteps, he resumed climbing when the footsteps got quieter. A few seconds later RockMan had arrived on the floor, he felt pain around his legs and data as well as blood shot out of  many wounds he had gained on his legs, "Don't think I didn't account for you saving yourself!" The green Navi chuckled before throwing something, but it was invisible or at least transparent. RockMan gained a wound on his chest, data and blood shot out, "Goodbye, you pest," And RockMan gained many more wounds, the green and orange Navi's walked away. RockMan turned into... A doll? Suddenly three razor sharp blades stabbed Roundabout in the chest and arms, Netto arrived just in time to give and Anti-Damage*, the real RockMan was on top of the central computer.</p>
<p>RockMan received more stab wounds, and he fell off the computer. The blue Navi saw the large timer that said, "Seconds until self destruct 5:00," And it kept counting down, without the Dam network the real world dam would explode! So RockMan assessed the situation, when the green Navi pretended to throw something: He'd be hurt, then he would hear a clanging sound after the attack. So something must've been thrown at him, but he couldn't see it. He couldn't see it... It could've been transparent or invisible, he began to formulate a plan. He received two Vulcan C's from Netto, RockMan smirked, "HEY! YOU PIECES OF SHIT, I'M RIGHT HERE!" He shouted, Roundabout looked towards RockMan, and he threw his invisible weapons. RockMan began to shoot blindly at the weapons, then three of them began to show themselves. they were knives and the sharp metal bits were either badly damaged or shot clean off, the blue Navi laughed. Basic Vulcan Chips (Which were the ones he received) Took the form of a chain gun, they shot out multiple weak energy blasts. This guy's weakness was his knives! They're fragile and relied on disguising themselves, the blue Navi ran all the way to the green Navi. Each time Roundabout threw a knife four times out of ten it was shot down, RockMan was injured, "Take this!" RockMan selected the final reserve chip, a Reflector A. He didn't use the chip, until Roundabout attacked. A giant Mettaur shield appeared and the knife hit the thing, lost it's invisibility and was sent at a blazing speed back at Roundabout. It dug into his symbol, "I-I! I can't d-die, I was supposed to win!" Roundabout's symbol shattered and he fell to the floor.</p>
<p>
Fire Starter looked terrified, "You... You..." His legs were ingulfed in flames. RockMan took a step back, he received a Flame Sword* from his Net-Op, the blue Navi charged and slashed Fire Starter's waist, the flames crawled up and absorbed the sword. The fire engulfed the fire Navi and he charged towards RockMan, he shot at the fire monster with his RockBuster. Nothing worked. Fire Starter punched the blue Navi in the face, leaving a scorch mark. Kicking began, Fire Starters foot hit Rockman's face, "I'LL MELT YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!" He screamed, the flames got even larger. RockMan pretended to be dead, "Ah finally found... It... RockMan? ROCKMAN!?" Netto screamed his Net-Navi's name loud enough to wake up his neighbour, RockMan laid there on the floor. Meanwhile Meiru walked out her door, the shouting was coming form Netto's house... Because of course it was. She knocked on his door and a tired Haruka answered the door, "I'd like to speak to Netto, please!" Meiru demanded</p>
<p>
"Sure... I assume you're going to scream at him before I can?" Haruka nodded, the red headed girl in front of her nodded, "Be my guest..." She sighed. Meiru managed to make it to Netto's room, "Netto Hika-" The girl stopped when she saw the situation, just to make sure she looked at the computer screen. RockMan was on the ground with a weird fire-like creature stomping on his face, she looked on in horror, "What the hell is happening!?" She shook Netto over and over again, "Why haven't you plugged RockMan out!?"</p>
<p>"I plugged RockMan into the PC so he wouldn't nag me about sleeping, next thing I know he's fighting these weird guys... Now he's dead," The brown haired boy explained, almost in tears. Meiru plugged in her P.E.T, "That looks like the Dam Network... I've sent Roll to help," She smiled, Roll appeared in Netto's HP, "Roll! I want you to go to Area 4, then enter the Dam Network," Roll nodded. Meanwhile, Fire Starter had just finished hitting RockMan. He looked back at the time fifty seconds until the dam explodes. Roll had made it to AC/DC area 4 in no time, thanks to her speed, there was only one thing left to do: Enter the Dam Network. So she did. Fire Starter cancelled his ability, he was about to walk out when a pink Net-Navi blocked his path, "I'm guessing you're the one causing all the trouble?" She asked, forty seconds left until the dam explodes,</p>
<p>
 "What is it to you?" Fire Starter asked, Roll groaned and got out her weapon: a bow and arrow. The orange Navi took a step back, he held up his hands, "Hey now let's not get to hast-" His arms were pulled behind his back and a blue arm came around his neck, RockMan was alive and well (Granted, his face was scorched and looked like it was about to melt off). The blue Navi tightened his grip on Fire Starters arms, "Roll, fire at him!" He shouted, "But if I fire, you'll be hurt to! Or even worse... KILLED!" The blonde Navi panicked, twenty seconds left,</p>
<p>"JUST FIRE!" RockMan shouted, "I'll be okay..." Roll nodded and readied her attack, she was going to hit the orange Navi right in the core. An arrow with a heart tip appeared and she shot her weapon, RockMan jumped out of the way just in time. The arrow hit Fire Starter's core, killing him. Roll smiled, glad to see her friend was okay. But, there was more to do! Eighteen seconds left, the blue Navi wasted no time in dashing over to the central computer. His eyes hovered over the keyboard, buttons and switches everywhere... Then he looked up at the timer: Ten seconds left, right underneath the timer was a button that said, "End Process," The blue Navi sighed a sigh of relief as he reached for the button. Three seconds left, two, one.... The timer stopped at one, RockMan did it. Everything returned to normal, Roll dashed over to her friend. Once she reached him, RockMan collapsed. A few minutes later, the blue Navi woke up. His face was healed and a pink Navi was sitting on his bed, "Roll? What happene-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as Roll had put her arms around his body. The pink Navi rubbed her face into RockMan's chest, "You're okay... I was so worried!" She looked up at him. The two hugged for a while... </p>
<p>Back in the Undernet, the group of eight Navi's were laughing, "I knew they couldn't fucking do it!" The Normal Navi from before announced, a Navi with bronze armour with a silver jumpsuit was displaying a projection of the fight. Each Navi had their own go at making fun of Fire Starter and Roundabout, "I can't believe I ate my hat for them!" The star pattern Navi shouted, his name was Radio Star, the bronze one looked over and chuckled, "Maybe you should've waited until after the mission," He ended the playback, his name was Video Feedback. In Netto's P.E.T RockMan and Roll were talking, "I want to thank you, Roll..." The blue Navi looked down, so Roll couldn't see his blush, "If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me," He continued, the pink Navi chuckled. A menacing smile came across her face,</p>
<p>"Well there is one thing..." She smiled. RockMan spent the rest of the day cleaning up Meiru's HP.</p>
<p>In AC/DC area 3 two Navi's were talking, one with brown armour, grey jumpsuit and a ling helmet with gold on the front and there was another Navi there with: Black hair in a ponytail, a long white dress with two orange lines going down from the shoulders to the bottom of the dress (With circles at the bottom), boots that had elevated heels, gloves and she was wearing a visor, she sort of looked like a nurse, "He's just a kid, Glide, what if he dies in this tournament?" The blue haired Navi asked, "It'll be fine, After all: My Net-Op has a lot of faith in him. It'd be nice if you had faith in him too," Glide replied, </p>
<p>
"I know... But I'm just worried..." The nurse-like Navi replied, "Promise me AquaMan will be okay," Glide gave a nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>